kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-126
Summary In the Temple of Wind, Urha Simon, the Priest of Sky, tells his daughter Mirha that he will support her in whatever decision she makes regarding the upcoming war. She then tells him that her decision is... Leez and Asha arrive at the temple grounds, and Leez is amazed by the beautiful gardens, saying that they must be difficult to maintain. Mirha's assistant tells her that gardening is Mirha's hobby, and that she trims the trees and sweeps up the mess with a single use of bhavati vayu. The assistant then leads them all inside. Leez greets both Mirha and her father, who tells Leez that he hopes she and Mirha will become good friends. Mirha then tells Leez that her assistant will teach her bhavati kubera, and the two of them go outside. Before leaving himself, Urha tells Asha to be thankful for those who stay by her side, considering the fact that she tends to push everyone away. Now alone with Asha, Mirha hands her the reports and tells her that she knows what she is planning to do. Mirha also tells her that she has the evidence to stop her, and knows the real reason behind Asha's orders to shelter Leez. When Asha asks her why she is telling her all this before the trial, Mirha explains that she has decided to defend Asha, but she does not want Asha to mistakenly view her as a fool who still trusts her; she is telling her all this to make it clear she does not trust her. Mirha then says that she will not reveal Asha's secrets, even though she finds Asha's motives to be sickening. Mirha wants to keep this info from Leez; she does not want the girl to crumble, something her father Rao would not have wanted, either. At the Aeroplateau Magic Guild, Lilia Shu, President of the guild, states that the passenger ship was not supposed to arrive today. She questions how its itinerary was changed, particularly since there is still time before the magicians' conference. Saha On (with Ran in tow) tells her that the conference does not matter and that he needs to get to the Temple of Wind immediately. Currygom's comment (No comment.) Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted February 23, 2015): * (thumbnail - Temple of Wind): About the title Isle of Myths - There was no particular meaning behind it for once... I just shortened Oracle Sky Tower in the Aerial City Aeroplateau (신탁을 받던 천공탑이 있는 공중도시 에어로플래토) to 4 letters (신화의 섬). hehehe * (Mirha and Urha): Mirha is short. She doesn't look so small when she stands alone, but as soon as she's next to another character... Well, she's still growing. * (Mirha and Asha): Mirha is short. Repeat. Mirha is short. * (Lilia Shu): Two priests and the President of the Magic Guild are all from Carte. Is Aeroplateau a city of Carte immigrants...? 2-126 Aeroplateau priests.png|daughter and father 2-126 discussing Kubera magic.png|instructor and student 2-126 Lilia Shu portrait.png|Branch President and native of Carte 2-126 two AAs arrive in the Plateau.png|#1 and #2 Notes * Urha left Carte in the year D995 when Mirha was only 9 years old; it was also the year before Asha was born (D996). * Ran is wearing the same shirt as in the Season 2 Prologue. * When this episode was originally released on Naver, fans began to speculate that inhabitants from Carte all have hair color in the blue family (blues, teals, greens and purples). Show/Hide Spoiler This idea has not been disproved in Chapter 33: Asha, where all the people shown on Carte have hair in the blue color family, including Asha's mother, aunt, uncle, and all of Asha and Mirha's playmates. References